Wagering game machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines depends on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing wagering game machines and the expectation of winning at each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting machines.
Some wagering game systems attempt to enhance player experiences using multimedia, such as lighting effects, video, and sound. These systems may offer basic coordination between various media types (e.g., lighting and sound), while presenting other media independently (e.g., blinking lights may operate independent of other media). As wagering game systems evolve, those offering more sophisticated media presentations will likely attract more players.